


fur-ever yours

by peachvelvet



Series: puppy love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, i just wanted something soft sue me, side jihan, side junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachvelvet/pseuds/peachvelvet
Summary: “He’ll probably die.” Jihoon says as soon as Soonyoung finishes explaining what happened.Jeonghan quietly sips at his iced tea where he sits across from him.“... Of excitement?” Soonyoung hedges.“No.” Jihoon states matter-of-factly. “Of pure shock and fear and maybe a little bit of hatred towards you in his last dying breath.”--Soonyoung should probably stop acting on impulse. Luckily, Wonwoo doesn't mind too much.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: puppy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020987
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	fur-ever yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! first off thank you to all the lovelies who read my first work and even more for the angels who left kudos or comments!! truly, y'all are the sweetest :’) this has been sitting in my docs for like three weeks, i wasn't sure if it was good enough to post, but i decided i may as well! see you at the end for more notes!! <33  
> (p.s. pls appreciate the title i had to look up dog puns and i was on a website called '75+ pawsome dog puns for the 'ultimutt' dog lover' it was horrible)

“So,” Minghao drawls from where he’s watching him, leaning against the door frame separating his living room from his kitchen. He’s got a wet towel slung over his shoulder from their previous activity. “This might be a new level of dumb, even for you.” 

Soonyoung drops his head onto the table with a solid _thunk_ , earning a wince from Minghao. 

“I _know_.” he whines. “Wonwoo’s gonna kill me.” 

There’s a clatter from the couch in the living room, not too far from where the two of them are stationed, and both of their eyes go to the noise.

Sitting innocently on the sofa is a small white dog, pink tongue lolling out and head tilting to the side as she stares back. 

“I’m a dead man!” Soonyoung wails even as he grabs at his phone to snap an indeterminate amount of photos of the sight before him, cooing sadly. 

Minghao slaps his palm against his face tiredly. 

\--

Soonyoung is the first to admit that he’s not the best at thinking things through. 

He’s lived the majority of his life jumping into opportunity, chasing his heart no matter where it wanders. And for the most part, this trait of his hasn’t led him too astray. 

Sure, he might divest hours of his time into a hobby that he thinks is his life’s calling only to forget about it months later when his efforts don’t show immediately, but he’s got the right spirit.

Or, at least that’s what he likes to tell himself.

Wonwoo would probably disagree, considering it was Soonyoung who managed to convince him to sign up for those hot yoga classes as a couples activity a few years ago.

Knowing the other man, Soonyoung guesses Wonwoo probably thought those classes would be more _hot_ than they actually were.He wouldn’t stop grabbing and groping at Soonyoung’s ass in those yoga pants though, so the older doesn’t feel too bad about it.

If anything it was Wonwoo’s fault for getting them kicked out of their sessions, the man apparently has no qualms about public indecency. 

Soonyoung would also argue that it was his knack for pursuing whatever his heart desired that got the two of them together in the first place.

It was their sophomore year in college, and the two of them happened to be in the same intro class to art history. Soonyoung had taken it to satisfy a fine arts requirement in his major of dance, and Wonwoo was minoring in the subject.

Between discussions of Impressionism and Post Expressionism, of Cézanne and Manet, Soonyoung had found himself enamored with the younger man. How could he listen to their professor drone on about Romanticism when Wonwoo’s deep and sparkly eyes were _right there?_

Soonyoung’s roommate, Jihoon, had the unfortunate pleasure of listening to the older wax poetic about his art history crush, gagging whenever Soonyoung’s thoughts drifted into more mature territory. 

_“God, just grow a pair and talk to him!” Jihoon had cracked one day, lifting the pillows that he had shoved his head between to turn to him. “For my sanity, please.”_

_“What do you think of the name Jeon Soonyoung?” he giggled, rolling around like a worm on his bed, pillow hugged into his chest._

_“Huh?” Jihoon had replied tonelessly._

_“His name!” Soonyoung explained. “It’s Jeon Wonwoo! Isn’t it perfect?”_

_Jihoon had squinted at him silently, blinking rapidly before snorting out incredulously._

_“Jeon Wonwoo?” he asked again. “That’s the name of Jun’s roommate.”_

_Soonyoung had ceased his squirming, mouth parted in shock because what were the odds that the object of his affections was also Jihoon’s boyfriend’s roommate?_

_Soonyoung sucked at math and he still didn’t really understand probability but he was willing to bet that they were very low._

_“Well, that settles it.” Soonyoung had claimed, sitting up._

_“What?” Jihoon warily asked, matching his position._

_“This is obviously a sign from the universe.” Soonyoung replied, using his hand to gesture at the space around them. Jihoon arches an unimpressed brow._

_“Stop that.”_

_“It’s definitely--”_

_“Don’t say it.”_

_“Fate.” Soonyoung smiled. “I just know it.”_

_Jihoon sighed, loud and long-sufferingly._

\--

Five years later and they’re still together, trying their hand at being adults and living in a small apartment together with their goldfish, Cheeto.

Soonyoung strongly believed that Cheeto was a test for if they could someday handle a child. Wonwoo had argued that jumping from a fish to a human was a bit overzealous, but hadn’t said anything against the possibility of them one day starting a family. 

That’s one thing that Soonyoung loves about Wonwoo. The other man was awkward and a little emotionally constipated, but he had a way of making Soonyoung feel treasured like no one else could.

It’s in the way Soonyoung will wake up gently swaddled in blankets after Wonwoo has left for work earlier that morning, fuzzy socks pulled back onto his feet from where they rolled down in his chaotic tossing at night.

Or those days where Soonyoung will arrive back home with a barely perceptible limp from his time at the studio, and Wonwoo will catch it instantly, pulling his legs onto his lap and gently massaging them like it’s his favorite thing to do. 

Jihoon liked to joke that Wonwoo was the only person who could handle Soonyoung and all of his eccentricities, but that’s because he doesn’t really see their dynamic when it’s just the two of them. When Soonyoung can stop trying to be the moodmaker of the group, when he’s quiet and a little clingy, when the two of them will lay on the couch together, Wonwoo with his book in hand and Soonyoung’s head in his lap.

They would laugh off the comment, but Soonyoung knew that his boyfriend actually took great pride in it, hugging his waist closer towards him and standing a little taller.

It was a new feeling for Soonyoung, to have someone feel like it was some kind of honor to be able to take care of him. 

Newer still for Soonyoung to feel the same way about the younger man. To want to know all about the other, every tick, every childhood memory that shaped him to this point, to make sure he never goes a day in his life without one of Soonyoung’s kisses, without holding his hand between his own. 

That’s why Soonyoung isn’t too offended when his parents or friends scold him for his thoughtlessness. 

Because it got him Wonwoo, didn’t it? 

_It also got you this dog,_ Soonyoung adds mentally, screaming soundlessly into her freshly washed fur.

\--

Here’s what happened.

Soonyoung had been walking back from the studio, weaving through the crowds of people on the street until he turned onto a less populated one, breathing a sigh of relief at the space he now had to occupy.

He had just walked by his and Wonwoo’s favorite cafe when he heard a small whimper from the alley next to him. With caution, he walked closer to investigate, and some kind of maternal instinct was awoken within him when he noticed a raggedy white puppy struggling to get free of the garbage it had its paw stuck in.

Soonyoung had swooped in and helped the poor thing, and then, still feeling a little useless, carefully picked the dog up and brought it to the vet, where one of his friend’s worked.

It was only on the walk towards the clinic that he had a brief moment of hesitance, realizing just what he had gotten himself involved in.

He was supposed to be back home with his boyfriend and cuddling it up to high heaven right now, not standing at the front desk of the clinic and smiling uncomfortably at the receptionist as he waited for his friend. 

Seungkwan had gaped at the two of them, then squinted, looking past Soonyoung to probably try and find Wonwoo. 

“Hey, Seungkwan.” Soonyoung had waved awkwardly, still holding the puppy who had (adorably) fallen asleep in his arms. 

“Hi, hyung.” the younger said suspiciously. “Where’s your keeper?” 

Soonyoung suppressed an eye roll, laughing mockingly. 

“Very funny.” he said without mirth. “He’s at home.” 

“Right.” Seungkwan nodded. “And does he know that you’re holding his worst nightmare in your arms?” 

The younger man motioned for Soonyoung to follow him into an exam room, and he went. 

“No,” Soonyoung gritted out. “And dogs are _not_ his worst nightmare, his worst nightmare is losing _me_.” He added pettily. 

Seungkwan had snorted, and pulled on a pair of blue surgical gloves before letting Soonyoung set the puppy on the exam table. 

“Sure it is, hyung.” he replied breezily as he conducted his check-up, cooing every now and then to calm the stray down. 

Soonyoung crossed his arms and fumed quietly in the corner.

He wasn’t lying, losing Soonyoung actually _is_ Wonwoo’s biggest fear. Or at least that’s what he said when he was drunk off wine at 2am thinking he was talking to Jihoon. Soonyoung may or may not have cried silently in the bathroom after tucking his boyfriend in, but he was a little drunk too.

(That’s a lie. He was sober.)

“Good news.” Seungkwan announced, startling the older. “She’s a little malnourished but besides that, healthy. I say she just needs a bath, some food, and a good family.” 

Soonyoung had breathed a sigh of relief, coming closer to pet the puppy’s head gently. She nuzzled her face into his palm, and Soonyoung nearly squealed. 

“Great. That’s great.” he breathed. “Know anyone who wants to adopt a dog?” 

Seungkwan was eerily quiet in front of him, and Soonyoung lifted his head to glance at him, all the while letting the puppy use his hand to take a nap on. He recognized the look on the younger man’s face and shook his head warningly at him. 

“Seungkwan, no.” he started. 

“Oh, come on hyung! Look at how attached she already is to you!” he pointed to the sleeping puppy on his hand with a gloved finger. Soonyoung was internally giddy that Seungkwan had noticed the dog’s infatuation with him, but he shoved it down. 

“I can’t, Kwannie.” he sighed. “Wonwoo won’t approve.” 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Seungkwan muttered. “Besides, it can be a new stage in your relationship! Just like that fish you guys got, uh, Chester?” 

“ _Cheeto._ ” Soonyoung corrected. 

“Oh, yeah. Terrible name.” he had waved off. “This can be the next step!”

“A dog and a fish are two very different things.” Soonyoung raised his eyebrow. 

Seungkwan crossed his arms and stared him down. 

“Yeah, well a fish and a child are two separate things too, but here we are.” 

Soonyoung gasped, affronted. He had consulted with Seungkwan about his plans to introduce Wonwoo to the idea of a family with a pet fish in confidence, and now he was throwing it back in his face. 

“How dare you, Cheeto _is_ my child.” 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and huffed to himself. 

“Well, now you can have another one.” he appeased. “Come on, hyung. You know she’s already yours.” 

Soonyoung had looked down at the sleeping face of the puppy, knowing it was a losing fight. He hadn’t even thrown any punches, and he had lost. He rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed. 

“Yeah.” he said defeatedly. “I know.” 

\--

After being given a bag of dog food and directions to the nearest pet supply store, Soonyoung left the clinic with his new puppy huddled under his jacket for warmth, and dialled Wonwoo’s number with hesitance. 

He picked up within three rings. 

_“Hey, Soon-ah. Where are you? You’re late.”_

Soonyoung had smiled instinctively at the whininess in his boyfriend’s voice, knowing the latter was probably bundled up in bed waiting for him to get home to snuggle. His grin had dimmed at the sudden and intrusive thought that Wonwoo would be mad, maybe mad enough to _break up_ with him, and he had choked on his words, mind racing. 

“Uh. Actually--” he stuttered. “There’s been a family emergency, and I have to go to my… great aunt’s place.” 

There was a rustling noise on the end of the call, and Soonyoung could picture Wonwoo sitting up breathlessly in bed, alert. 

_“Your great aunt? Is everything okay? Do you need me there?”_ he had worried. 

Soonyoung tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, gasping in a rushed breath that probably fooled Wonwoo into thinking his boyfriend was on the verge of tears. 

“No!” Soonyoung accidentally shouted. “Um, no. Everything is fine, I’ll just be gone for a day or two.” 

_“I understand.”_ Wonwoo had said. _“Are you okay, though?”_

The older man had paused, standing in front of the pet store guiltily. _Oh god, oh god,_ his mind raced, _I’m the worst boyfriend ever_. 

“I’m okay.” he choked out. “I’ll see you later, alright?” 

_“Alright. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” 

Once he was done at the store, he had gone to the only place he could think of at the moment.

Minghao’s.

Soonyoung was lucky that Mingyu was gone visiting his family, because that man could not keep a secret to save his life, and he would probably send a video of him playing with the puppy to Wonwoo without realizing his mistake. 

Minghao had opened the door to their apartment with a surprised face, but it slowly morphed into one of understanding and subsequent disapproval. 

“Oh, hyung.” he had said, almost pityingly. “Hyung, _no_.” 

Soonyoung had clasped both hands in front of him and puffed out his cheeks with a pout, and that had just about done the trick. 

Minghao was not as tough as he liked to think he was. 

Together, they bathed the dirty dog and managed to secure her in her new collar. It was light yellow with tiny cartoon tigers on it, and Minghao had stared blankly at it for a few seconds before shaking his head and muttering something in Mandarin. 

All good things, probably. 

That was yesterday, and Soonyoung is running out of time before he has to face his boyfriend properly. There’s no way Minghao will let him and his new dog daughter crash on the couch for another night, and Soonyoung feels bad enough infringing on his weekend that he was supposed to have to himself. 

At the moment, Soonyoung is desperately trying to call for help in his crisis, shooting out a message in his group chat with Jihoon and Jeonghan. He’s biting his nails as he waits for a response from the two, ignoring a text that comes in from Wonwoo, asking him when he’s coming home.

His simple ‘ _SOS’_ does the trick, Jihoon and Jeonghan replying with an appropriate ‘????’ and ‘ _uh oh_ ’ respectively. They arrange a place to meet and he heads out the door with the puppy he has temporarily named Mashed Potatoes tucked into his chest securely.

\-- 

“He’ll probably die.” Jihoon says as soon as Soonyoung finishes explaining what happened.

Jeonghan quietly sips at his iced tea where he sits across from him. 

“... Of excitement?” Soonyoung hedges. 

“No.” Jihoon states matter-of-factly. “Of pure shock and fear and maybe a little bit of hatred towards you in his last dying breath.” 

“Ah.” Soonyoung breathes out nervously. “Oh, god.” 

He leans down to smoosh his face against Mashed Potatoes’ soft fur, rocking side to side. Jeonghan _tsks_ at Jihoon, leaning forward to press a comforting hand on Soonyoung’s forearm. 

“It’s not too bad.” he starts, but pauses when Jihoon shoots him a look. “Ok, it’s kinda bad. But I think you might be overreacting.” 

Jihoon grabs at a french fry from Soonyoung’s plate. 

“I don’t think he is.” he comments. “Wonwoo’s terrified of dogs, has been since he got bit by one as a kid.” 

He chews loudly, leaning forward to grab Soonyoung’s drink and sip obnoxiously from it. 

“He didn’t get bit, the dog just barked at him a lot.” Soonyoung corrects him monotonously, lifting his head back up to rest it in the palm of his hand. 

“Really?” Jihoon frowns. He thinks for a second. “Oh. Well that’s just lame. Keep the dog, he’ll get over it.” 

Jeonghan snickers before he schools his face at Soonyoung’s unamused expression. 

“It might not be too late to come clean,” Jeonghan reasons. “What did you tell him?” 

Soonyoung whimpers at that, sinking forward to drape his upper body across the table without harming Mashed Potatoes in his lap. 

“I told him I was at my great aunt’s place.” he murmurs with shame. 

“You have a great aunt?” Jihoon squints at him just as Jeonghan gasps quietly and places a dramatic hand on his chest. 

“Soonyoung, _no_.” 

“I _know_.” the man moans, pressing his forehead into the wood of their table. 

“I don’t get it.” Jihoon states. Jeonghan sighs, pushing his blonde hair off his forehead. 

“Since high school, Soonyoung has been terrible at lying.” Jeonghan explains. “If he’s done something _big_ that he shouldn’t have, he pulls out the ‘great aunt’ card.”

It’s true. One time when he was fifteen, Soonyoung took his mom’s credit card to buy a SHINee lightstick. When he was confronted by her, he had panicked and told his mother that he needed the money to buy a train ticket to visit his great aunt in Gwangju.

His _mother._

“How are you an adult?” Jihoon asks no one in particular. 

“Guys, this is serious,” Soonyoung whines, straightening up and shooting them an almost crazed look. “What if this is it? The _Wonwoo-finally-has-enough-of-me-and-we-break-up_ fuck up?”

“Better start packing your bags.” Jihoon shrugs. Jeonghan slaps his arm and turns to Soonyoung, grabbing for his hand across the table and squeezing it softly. 

“Soonyoung, I highly doubt Wonwoo would leave you over this.” he comforts. “I mean, you’ve done a _lot_ of stupid things and he’s still with you!”

“Thanks, Jeonghan.”

“No, really.” the older tries again. “He lets you get away with so much. Remember that time you nearly set the kitchen on fire because you microwaved a spoon?” 

“A video on Twitter said it would make scooping ice cream easier.” Soonyoung mutters. 

“Or that time you sent Wonwoo to the ER because you cracked his ribs while he was trying to sex you up in the shower?” 

Jihoon snorts unattractively at that, spewing a bit of soda out of his nose. 

“That was _his_ fault for sneaking up on me like that after we watched _Psycho_!” Soonyoung argues back, pulling his hand from Jeonghan’s and covering his face with shame. 

It's been nearly three years since that incident and Wonwoo _still_ won't let it go, turning playful eyes towards Soonyoung whenever he mentions needing to take a shower. 

_What,_ he would tease, _without me?_ As if Soonyoung hadn't essentially beaten him up all while he was naked, wet, and afraid. Three things that should never be felt at the same time.

Soonyoung was starting to wonder if Wonwoo _wanted_ him to do it again.

After all, when he had gotten back from the hospital, ribs wrapped up in tight bandages, Soonyoung had babied him to near death, immensely guilty for what he had done to his boyfriend. They were still at a point in their relationship where breaking up was a very real possibility, no pet children involved then.

Now Soonyoung knows that they're in too deep for that, not hesitating to grab at Wonwoo's ear and _yank_ when his boyfriend wouldn't leave his gaming console to clean Cheeto's fish tank.

Not to mention that Wonwoo got a free pass during their sexy times with his injury, Soonyoung pushing him down and doing all the work to make sure he didn't hurt himself further. His boyfriend hadn't complained, laying on his back with a satisfied grin on his lips.

Lazy bastard. 

“What I’m _trying_ to say is,” Jeonghan elbows Jihoon in the side as the other struggles to catch his breath. “Wonwoo loves you too much to let a cute dog get in between the two of you.” 

Jihoon coughs one last time, pounding on his chest with a closed fist. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “And knowing Wonwoo, if you tell him you saved a stray dog in an alleyway, he’d probably jump you then and there. He’s gross like that. I think morality turns him on.” 

That pulls a laugh out of Soonyoung, feeling a lot less tense. If _Jihoon_ thinks that his relationship will probably survive this hurdle, he’s allowed to feel cautiously optimistic. 

“I don’t like that you know what turns my boyfriend on.” he jokes. 

“Ew, I was right?” Jihoon shudders, scrunching his face up and gagging. 

Soonyoung snorts, setting twenty dollars on the table and carefully adjusting Mashed Potatoes into his arms. 

“Just for that, if Wonwoo _does_ break up with me, I’m moving in with you and Jun.” he stands and stretches. “And I’m bringing Cheeto.” 

“Hey, I’d be a way better option to move in with.” Jeonghan complains. 

“Yeah, but then I’d have to listen to you and Jisoo going at it while I cry myself to sleep at night.” Soonyoung reasons. “Jun would be nice enough to give me a copy of their sex schedule so I could plan my crying fits around it.” 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” Jeonghan concedes. Jihoon bangs his head against the table, ears red. 

“Just get out of here, Soonyoung.” he mutters into the wood. 

\--

Soonyoung goes over his master plan on the walk back to Minghao’s, cuddling Mashed Potatoes in his arms the whole way.

He’d return home with a box of cheese danishes from the bakery that Wonwoo likes, his favorite pastry. He would also have a freshly brewed coffee in hand. Then he’d present Mashed Potatoes to him, clad in a hand sewn pink ball gown because Wonwoo was a sucker for animals wearing human clothes.

It’s literally all that comes up on his Twitter timeline.

Soonyoung would pout a little, maybe give him a friendly lil’ blowjob, and all would be forgiven. Then they would sit Cheeto down for a talk, telling him that even though their family has gotten bigger, they would still love him just the same.

No favoritism in the Jeon-Kwon household. 

He grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open gently, kicking off his sneakers carelessly before thinking better of it and squatting to line them up neatly next to Minghao’s. 

_Huh,_ he tilts his head. _Wonwoo also has a pair of_ Vans _like that._

Soonyoung stands up with a small groan of effort and turns around, nearly pissing his pants out of pure shock when he peers into the living room. That would not be very good of an example to set for Mashed Potatoes.

Wonwoo is sitting primly at the coffee table in the middle of the room, hands in his pant pockets and glasses a bit crooked on his face. There’s a book on the table next to him, which could only mean that he’s been waiting there for a while.

Soonyoung’s mouth opens and closes uselessly, his brain sending out signals of _ashsjdjxn_ _????_ unhelpfully. 

“Er.” Soonyoung manages to get out. 

“So.” his boyfriend starts. “Wanna tell me why you lied to me?” 

A thousand different dialogue options seem to pop up in Soonyoung’s mind, and he scrambles to find an acceptable one.

_I’m here to pet-sit for Minghao, that could work, but why would I lie about a family emergency then?_

_I’m here because I need a ride from Minghao to my great aunt’s, not bad. I’m--_

“--cheating on you.” Soonyoung says haltingly. _Whoops._

Mashed Potatoes lets out a small, sleepy yawn where she’s cuddled against his neck, and Wonwoo’s dark eyes cut to her small figure calculatively. 

“Uh huh.” says Wonwoo. “Whose dog is that.” 

_MAYDAY_ , Soonyoung screams internally, _MAYDAY._

“My great aunt’s.” 

_Stick to a narrative_ , Soonyoung scolds himself, _am I cheating or not?_

Wonwoo sighs and stands from his seat, walking over to where Soonyoung is still frozen a couple steps from the door. The older man swallows a mouthful of nervous spit down his throat. 

“I know you don’t have a great aunt, Soonyoung.” he says. “Your sister called earlier, she wanted to plan a dinner with us and her husband. I asked about the so-called family emergency and she thought I was pranking her.” 

“Uhhh.” Soonyoung says eloquently.

Soonyoung is going to strangle his sister. Except, no. He actually really loves his sister, it’s really just unfortunate that she had to call during this particular crisis of Soonyoung’s life. 

“I _also_ know that using a hypothetical great aunt is what you do when you lie about something.” he adds. “She told me about the lightstick incident.”

Nope. Soonyoung _is_ going to strangle her. 

“How _dare_ she.” Soonyoung whispers indignantly, feeling betrayed. 

“Incredible.” Wonwoo deadpans. “I thought she might’ve been joking, but no. You’re an idiot.” 

At this point Wonwoo is standing directly in front of him, and Soonyoung has to tilt his head up a little to look at him.

His overexaggerated pout goes entirely unnoticed, seeing as his boyfriend’s attention is taken up entirely by Mashed Potatoes. Soonyoung watches with bated breath as Wonwoo gently places his large hand on her back. 

“So who’s this?” Wonwoo whispers, a small smile pulling the corner of his lip up.

Soonyoung watches his face carefully, but there’s no fear that he can detect. Wonwoo’s free hand comes up to rest on Soonyoung’s lower back, pulling them closer together, nearly chest to chest.

The younger man flicks his eyes towards Soonyoung, and he suddenly remembers that his boyfriend had asked him a question. 

“I named her Mashed Potatoes.” he offers feebly. 

Wonwoo stares at him blankly, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks at him. Then he leans his head back and laughs, nose scrunching endearingly and eyes crinkled in amusement. The noise is enough to capture Mashed Potatoes’ attention, and she turns to inspect the new person.

Wonwoo quiets down when he sees this and carefully brings the hand that was on her back up to her nose, letting her sniff at him. They wait with held breath as she snuffles cutely at Wonwoo’s fingers, before licking at them delicately. 

_Instant kill,_ Soonyoung rejoices upon seeing the extremely fond look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“How did you know to find me here?” Soonyoung asks. 

“Jihoon.” Wonwoo replies, gently booping Mashed Potatoes’ nose. 

Soonyoung is going to die. 

“What did you offer him so he’d rat me out?” Soonyoung frowns. Wonwoo straightens, using his free hand to flick at his forehead. 

“Nothing. He texted me on his own.”

The older man clicks his tongue, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“What a narc.” he hisses. “It’s probably because I made fun of his and Jun’s sex schedule.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Wonwoo nods. “He’s really sensitive about that.” 

Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side quizzically. 

“You know about the sex schedule?” Soonyoung asks. 

“Yeah, Jun faxed it to me so I could spell-check it for him.” 

“Oh, god.” Soonyoung grimaces. “What kind of freaky things are they doing that they need a spellchecker?” 

Wonwoo snorts quietly, pinching at Soonyoung’s pursed lips between his fingers. 

“Nothing.” he shakes his head. “Jun just has no idea how to spell the word _foreplay_.” 

“Poor Jihoon.” Soonyoung sighs when Wonwoo lets his lips go. 

They stand in silence for a bit, Wonwoo quietly rubbing at Mashed Potatoes’ warm back as Soonyoung watches with soft eyes. As much as Wonwoo favors cats, he looks really good with a dog. But that’s probably because Wonwoo just looks good all the time. 

_Stupid handsome face_ , Soonyoung thinks with a shred of annoyance. 

“You know I’m not gonna break up with you for getting a puppy, right?” Wonwoo eventually asks, his voice still gentle and low. Soonyoung could drown in his deep timbre. 

“You’re not?” Soonyoung whispers, closing his eyes when Wonwoo leans in to press a kiss against his forehead. His boyfriend shakes his head, pushing his index finger into Soonyoung’s plush cheek with an endeared grin. 

“No,” he says. “I’m a little confused about your thought process though. Were you planning on dropping off the face of the Earth and leaving me behind?” 

Soonyoung huffs, pretending to bite at Wonwoo’s finger to get him to move it with an amused grin. He blows at a lock of dark hair that’s fallen into his eyes, and Wonwoo graciously fingers it out of his view. 

“I wasn’t _planning_ anything.” Soonyoung confesses. “I found her in the alleyway next to the cafe, caught in some trash. I took her to Seungkwan.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes flash with interest, and he crowds a little closer. 

“Oh, really?” he muses. “How kind of you.” 

He dips his head to try and kiss Soonyoung, but the older man pulls back with an incredulous look. Wonwoo pouts a little at that, squinting at him behind his glasses with a betrayed expression. 

“Are you serious, Jeon Wonwoo?” he whispers. “There is a _child_ in the room.” 

Soonyoung motions his head at Mashed Potatoes peacefully nuzzled into the crook of his neck. His boyfriend only hums, using the hand resting firmly at his lower back to pull him into his chest, their two bodies protectively keeping the puppy between them surrounded in warmth. 

“She’s sleeping.” Wonwoo dismisses, leaning back down to try and capture Soonyoung’s lips with his.

Soonyoung nearly lets him, until he remembers his conversation with Jihoon.

“Oh my _god,”_ Soonyoung laughs, tilting his head to the side and blocking Wonwoo once again. The other man groans as if he’s been injured. “Is my good deed _actually_ turning you on?” 

“ _You_ turn me on.” he mutters. “But the whole rescuing-a-stray thing is doing something to me, I will admit.” 

Soonyoung lifts a hand up to cover his mouth and muffle his surprised laughs, shaking silently. Wonwoo whines quietly, placing one of his hands under his chin to tilt his face towards him and removing Soonyoung’s hand from over his mouth. 

“I want a kiss.” he complains. “ _Someone_ wasn’t there this morning to wake me up properly.” His boyfriend adds with petulance. 

“Big baby.” Soonyoung whispers back, choosing not to mention how much he had also missed their morning ritual of kissing the other awake.

He tiptoes slightly to press his mouth against Wonwoo’s, warm and full against his own, their lips moving at a slow pace. When they separate, Soonyoung presses a softer, more placating kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re really okay with having a dog?” Soonyoung asks again. “You’re not afraid?” 

His boyfriend hums, nosing at his cheek. 

“You’ll protect me, won’t you?” he teases, going to bite gently at the tip of Soonyoung’s nose. The older man snorts, scrunching his face. 

“Certainly not.” he huffs. “I love Mashed Potatoes more than you.”

Wonwoo makes a questioning noise, nuzzling into the other side of Soonyoung’s neck like a cat. 

“Already? I thought we didn’t do favoritism in the Jeon-Kwon household.”

“That only applies to the kids.” Soonyoung argues, his breath hitching when Wonwoo bites at his neck just to bother him. “You’re gonna have to work for my love.” 

“Sounds fair to me.” his boyfriend acquiesces, leaving a gentle kiss on his irritated skin. Soonyoung lets him sate his need for affection for a few minutes, before speaking up again. 

“I really thought you’d be more upset.” Soonyoung admits, using his free hand to run through his boyfriend’s soft hair. 

“Please,” Wonwoo scoffs, his hot breath puffing onto Soonyoung’s neck. “I know for a fact that I’m always gonna be your favorite.” 

“What? No, not about that,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “I mean about me spontaneously bringing home a dog.” 

“Oh.” Wonwoo says, lifting his face out of the crook of the other man’s neck. “I kinda thought I would be too, honestly.” 

His boyfriend pauses, looking to the side a little bit shyly, cheeks coloring slightly. 

“But then I saw you and the way you held her so gently and it was really cute and I just— I couldn’t be mad at you.” he breathes out. “How could I be?” 

He finishes with a soft smile, looking down at Soonyoung with what Jihoon dubs as his _goo goo eyes_ , an expression he saves solely for Soonyoung. The older man draws in a shaky breath at Wonwoo’s confession, and wordlessly gives another sweet kiss.

"Besides," Wonwoo continues, a little breathless. "I think we can handle a dog. Cheeto hasn't died horrendously yet, so." 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Yeah, 'cause I've been the one to clean his tank and feed him and read him stories before bed--"

Wonwoo leans forward to kiss him, effectively silencing his complaints. Soonyoung makes a small noise of protest, pushing at his chest.

"Oh no, Jeon Wonwoo." he scolds when they separate. "That's not gonna distract me from the fact that you are a negligent parent who chooses games over his only son. What if this behavior carries on with Mashed Potatoes, or when we _actually_ have kids one day?" 

His boyfriend just continues to stare down at him with a contented smile, an almost dazed look on his face as he spaces out. He looks like there isn't a single thing on the planet that he'd rather be looking at, and Soonyoung stutters, cheeks feeling hot. 

" _What?"_ he hisses. 

"I just love how casually you talk about us having kids together." Wonwoo shrugs lightly. "I can't believe you would want that with me. Makes me happy." 

Soonyoung blinks, feeling his heart soften and squeeze within his chest. _There's no one else I'd want that with_ , he thinks to himself, but chooses to let his lips spread into a self-satisfied smirk, poking his boyfriend's sturdy chest with a coy finger. 

“Oh, you _like_ me.” Soonyoung sings teasingly, wiggling his body side to side. Wonwoo scrunches his nose in amusement, bringing both of his arms around Soonyoung’s body to get him to stop moving. 

“That’s the understatement of the year.” he retorts fondly. “Now stop squirming.” 

Wonwoo whines, squeezing the older man to his chest. Mashed Potatoes shifts a little in between their bodies, but resettles quickly. 

“I was only gone for a day.” he reminds the younger fondly. Wonwoo presses his cheek against his head.

“Too long.” he mumbles. “And seeing you with a puppy is doing things to my heart.” 

Soonyoung grins to himself, adjusting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Oh?” he laughs. “You mean the puppy that I _rescued_?” 

Wonwoo’s arms tighten around him ever so slightly, and Soonyoung flinches when his sharp teeth tease at the shell of his ear. 

“My boyfriend,” he sighs dreamily, against his ear. “Rescuing strays. Such good morals.” 

Soonyoung sputters out a laugh, and Wonwoo takes it as his cue to press his long fingers ticklishly into his sides, resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder with a self-satisfied grin. 

“Excuse me.” 

“ _J_ _esus._ ” Soonyoung jumps, jostling Wonwoo from his ministrations. His dark brown hair is ruffled and unruly when he turns to squint at the person who entered the room. 

“Oh, Minghao.” Soonyoung giggles nervously. “I didn’t know you were still here. “ 

The younger man just stares at him with disdain, pursing his lips. 

“Yes, well,” he says. “I do live here.” 

“Right, of course.” Soonyoung sputters, cheeks hot. He glances up at Wonwoo, who remains unaffected if not a little annoyed at being interrupted. 

To his credit, Minghao stares right back at Wonwoo, disgust written plainly on his face. 

“If you guys have worked everything out, I’d appreciate it if you went back home.” he states, looking towards where they stood with distaste. “I need to… disinfect the house.”

Soonyoung’s neck burns at that, and he untangles himself from Wonwoo’s arms to march diligently over to his shoes, bending over gently to pull them on without disturbing Mashed Potatoes. Before he can grab the bag of dog food, Wonwoo appears beside him to lift it up easily, sending him a sweet smile when Soonyoung sneaks a quick kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

Before they step outside, the oldest man stops to thank Minghao. 

“Thanks again for helping me out, Hao.” he says gratefully. Minghao sends him his signature close mouthed smile, patting him on the back and reaching over to rub at Mashed Potatoes too. 

“Of course, hyung.” he replies. “Make sure to come over when Mingyu gets back, he’s gonna go wild when he sees… Mashed Potatoes.” 

Minghao looks like it physically pains him to say her name, and he clears his throat. 

“Hyung, please tell me you’re not sticking with that name forever--” he starts.

“Bobpul!” Soonyoung ignores him entirely, remembering Mingyu’s family dog who he gets to pet-sit every now and then. “Puppy playdate!” 

Minghao sighs but nods sagely, closing his eyes briefly. 

“Puppy playdate.” he affirms. 

\--

Soonyoung is straddling Wonwoo’s lap where they’re stationed on the bed.

It’s raining, and the soft drops of water against the window is their metronome as their mouths nip hungrily at one another. It’s a Saturday, and the two of them haven’t left their bed more than five times, content to remain wrapped around each other for the entire day.

Things are getting a little heated, with Wonwoo’s hands wandering underneath Soonyoung’s shirt and grabbing at as much of his bare skin as he can get. Soonyoung’s hands have taken residence in his boyfriend’s newly dyed black hair, pulling at it with each bite that Wonwoo delivers to his bottom lip.

Wonwoo has just managed to get Soonyoung’s shirt off of him when the latter jumps in his lap, nearly biting off Wonwoo’s tongue in his shock. 

“Soon-ah, what…” he murmurs, mouth feeling tingly and numb. 

“Shh.” Soonyoung shushes him. “She’s watching us.” 

Wonwoo turns his head to check out whatever it is that Soonyoung is staring wide-eyed at, and he must find it a little amusing by the way he huffs and turns back to continue mouthing at his collarbones. 

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo says against his hot skin. Soonyoung squeaks and pushes at his shoulders to maintain some (too much) distance. 

“Wonu, I’m not letting our dog watch us have sex.” Soonyoung argues, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling around for his shirt. Wonwoo leans back on his arms and watches his boyfriend squirm on his lap dazedly, before eventually processing what Soonyoung had said. 

“We were gonna have sex?” he asks distractedly, eyes lingering at a peek of Soonyoung’s dusky nipple before he locates his shirt and pulls it back on. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, poking at his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Not _anymore_.” he repeats. “I’m not gonna taint her childhood memories with our horniness.” 

Wonwoo snorts, using one hand to grip at Soonyoung’s waist and keep him steady. 

“You do know she’s been humping pillows, right?” Wonwoo questions. “If anyone’s tainting any memories, it’s her.” 

Soonyoung squeaks and presses his palms to his ears stubbornly. 

“ _Lalala_ , _she’s going through puberty and I’m not gonna shame her for her hormonal changes,_ _lalala_.” he sings obnoxiously, making Wonwoo crack up.

The taller man leans forward to wrap both arms around Soonyoung’s waist, looking up at him with bright eyes and making the older man blush. 

“What are you staring at?” he mumbles shyly, flicking his eyes to the side. Wonwoo shakes his head, his hair sticking out in an unruly way. 

“You.” he answers simply. “Just you.” 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but the back of his neck remains hot to the touch under the attention. 

“Flattery won’t change my mind.” he says, pinching at Wonwoo’s straight nose. 

Wonwoo doesn’t even bat Soonyoung’s hands away, just lets him do what he wants in favor of staring up at him reverently. 

“I know.” he acknowledges. “This is just for me.” 

He’s got this goofy grin on his face that makes Soonyoung’s lips twitch, and he purses them to maintain an unaffected appearance. His stomach churns with something like fondness, though, and he runs his fingers slowly down Wonwoo’s cheek, adjusting himself on his lap.

Wonwoo’s still half hard underneath him, and Soonyoung smiles at the small gasp that escapes from his boyfriend's mouth when he shifts his hips again, slower and with purpose. 

“Hmm,” he hums thoughtfully. “If you can shut the door before I count to five, I might go back on what I said earlier.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes glimmer at this, and he expertly moves Soonyoung off his lap to push him back onto their sheets. Soonyoung laughs loudly, caught off guard before he remembers to count. 

“One…two…” he giggles. 

Wonwoo is two steps from the door. 

“Three…” 

The door slams with a loud _wham!_

“Fou--Did you just slam the door in Mashed Potatoes’ _face_?” Soonyoung exclaims, beginning to sit up again. 

He squeals when Wonwoo gently tackles him back against the bed, kissing him firmly on the mouth as his hands find Soonyoung’s wrists, pushing them into the mattress beside his head. 

“Five.” Wonwoo whispers against his lips. Soonyoung smiles into the kiss, their mouths disconnecting with a comically loud _smack_. 

“You better apologize to her later.” he says breathlessly. 

Wonwoo smiles indulgently at him, rubbing at his wrists with his thumbs. 

“Of course.” he agrees complacently. “Now, you gonna honor our deal?” 

Soonyoung pretends to think, bringing his right leg up to brush against Wonwoo’s side tantalizingly slow. His boyfriend’s eyes darken quickly, grip on his wrists turning tighter.

“I’m all yours.” he whispers, and Wonwoo goes in for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!! can y'all tell i have a thing for wonu calling soonyoung an idiot and then immediately staring at him like he’s the best thing since sliced bread also i rlly was like hmm,,,if soonyoung could name animals what would he do,,,ah yes, cheeto and mashed potatoes PFFT i thought i would have the brain power to come up with better names but nope--btw i envisioned mashed potatoes to be a jindo!! if u made it this far thank you so much, and i rlly hope that u enjoyed urself!! see u next time!!
> 
> -ki


End file.
